ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW World Heavyweight Championship
The EAW World Heavyweight Championship is a professional e-wrestling world championship in Extreme Answers Wrestling (EAW). It is currently part of the Dynasty brand and is one of the three major championships, complimenting the Answers World Championship on the Showdown brand and EAW World Championship on the Voltage brand. It was first established in January 2008 when EAW extended itself into two distinct brands. With the EAW World Championship going to the Showdown brand originally in 2008, EAW created the EAW World Heavyweight Championship to fill the role of first tier championship on the Dynasty brand. Since then, the EAW World Heavyweight Championship has been held by many notable competitors including Hall of Famers and other notorious extremists. History Origin The first EAW World Heavyweight Championship Match took place on an episode of Dynasty where Jaywalker took on Hardy Boyz to crown an inaugural champion. Jaywalker would defeat his opponent to become the first World Heavyweight Champion in EAW history. Prominence The EAW World Heavyweight Championship has been one, if not the, most sought after prize in all of EAW history. Most of the Hall of Famers that have been inducted, future stars that have risen to the pinnacle of the industry, and other talented extremists in the company have all held this championship at least once. There have been only three (3) vacancies in the title's prestigious history. The championship began as Dynasty's greatest prize and a response to the EAW World Championship. It wasn't until Mister K won the championship from Jaywalker that the championship was brought over to Showdown. Ever since that night, the title has been a mainstay on the Showdown roster, having the founder CM Banks wins the championship, been with HRDO's retirement, Robbie V becoming the champion just to have it taken away from him, the rise of current chairman Dark Demon, the historic fourth title reign of Jaywalker, and more until the moment Mr. DEDEDE was drafted to Dynasty bringing the championship back to its roots. When Dynasty was transformed into Dynasty Wrestling due to rebellion against EAW Chairman Zack Crash, Brian Daniels would win the EAW World Heavyweight Championship from Tyler Parker at Midsummer Massacre. Due to this, Dynasty Wrestling would create their own version of the championship, which would be won by Alex Anderson in a fatal four-way match to deem the rightful champion. Brian Daniels would not allow there to be another person claiming to be the World Heavyweight Champion, challenging Alex Anderson to defend his World Heavyweight Championship against his own at Territorial Invasion. Brian Daniels would win Dynasty Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship from Alex Anderson at the event and become the Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion. Reigns The inaugural champion was Jaywalker when he was able to defeat Hardy Boyz on Dynasty. There have been nineteen (19) different official champions, with Jaywalker having the most reigns with four individual reigns. The longest reigning EAW World Heavyweight Champion is Dark Demon, who held the championship for approximately seven (7) months (Between May 15th, 2012 Edition of Showdown and Road to Redemption). The shortest reigning Answers World Champion was Mr. Insult who held the championship for twenty-three (23) minutes as he was later cashed-in on by Captain Charisma. The current champion is Brian Daniels, who is reigning in his second tenure as EAW World Heavyweight Champion in his career. He won the championship at Midsummer Massacre when he defeated Tyler Parker. World Heavyweight Championship Crown Following his second victory of the World Heavyweight Championship, Mikado Sekaiichi would go on to destroy the original World Heavyweight Championship Belt by smelting it down into a custom Crown to his liking. Mikado Sekaiichi would carry the destroyed/newly-molded Crown upon his head from then on until losing it to Mr. DEDEDE at Pain For Pride 7. A new World Heavyweight Championship Belt was brought in by Mr. DEDEDE on the road to Pain For Pride to replace the previous one. After his victory against Robbie V at Pain for Pride for the championship, Mr. DEDEDE would carry the crown along with the newly-remade world championship. Title History Key Names History As of , . :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. Category:EAW Category:World Heavyweight Championships Category:Championships Category:Titles Category:EAW Championships